Talk:Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2)
If you take the widow rifle from the collector ship, I would go with shredder ammo instead of warp. The widow destroys any kind of defense, regardless of ammo. Matt 2108 21:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Weapons-snipers I'm playing an infiltrator and really like the information on this page, but the sniper rifle section under the weapons heading is really convoluted and sloppy. I'd edit it myself but down know the information as I'm not far enough in the game. If someone could clean this up and maybe talk about each sniper rifle individually instead of all jumbled together it would be much appreciated. Another complaint, if someone even reads this, is could someone put something down for beneficial weapons training? It only mentions the widow in the sniper section, but doesn't say another about the claymore or revenant. Thanks Wooooood 15:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right, the sniper rifle section is kind of a bad non-flowing blurb of ammo hatred. I'm playing through on an Infiltrator right now myself, so I'll try cleaning that up later today with some real in-game information. Also the reason that Claymore or Revenant are not mentioned is because Infiltrators can only pick up the Widow, and it's a general idea that the Widow sniper is much more useful than being able to use Assault Rifles or Shotguns for an Infiltrator, especially since they can't get Claymore or Revenant, and would just be limited to the ARs/Shotguns you have in the game otherwise. (Note, I didn't write the page up, a bit of what I said made it sound that way) Jaline 17:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Did a clean up on the sniper information, giving in-depth comparisons between each rifle, and giving each of them some merit to actually being used, instead of simply stating "Just use the Widow" Jaline 17:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for organizing the sniper section, I think I'm gonna go through and clean it up a little, combine some sentences to make it smoother, thanks for getting all the info down. Wooooood 18:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Reave? Given that Infiltrators already have two ammo types, wouldn't Heavy Reave (anti-barrier, anti-armor) be a better choice for Advanced Training? It'd let us tackle the only defense we can't touch, as well as being superior damage vs Armor. We could then retrain Heavy Incinerate into Blast for an AoE. -DarkJeff 05:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : As a side note, I think that the bonus talents should be cleaned up in general. The whole warp vs. armor piercing sections is wordy, convoluted, and largely redundant. Whoever wrote it simply repeated themselves in the paragraph and pros and cons section, so maybe we should revamp the bonus talent section entirely, one where we mention different possible bonus talents unless everyone is in unanimous agreement that warp ammo is the only bonus worth even considering. Wooooood 15:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::The funny thing is, I read elsewhere that Shredder Ammo is the only bonus ammo worth considering for Infiltrators, heh. +80% damage vs +50%. I think I'd still prefer Reave, though - for the ability to hit things around cover, if not because it's the highest damage against Armor and Barriers available. 80 DPS for 5.5s vs Armor/Barriers = 440 damage, or 80DPS for 4s for 320 (area). Comparatively, Heavy Incinerate is 210 over 3s. So it's 70 DPS for Heavy Incinerate, and about 56 DPS for Area. Against anything other than barriers and armor, Incinerate does more damage, but it's our primary anti-armor ability. So like I said, I would think having the single version of one and the blast of the other would give good crowd control and anti-armor/barrier abilities. I dunno, I just don't see the need for a 3rd ammo power. - 16:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC)